


i just wanna be yours

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo is a feminist, Ben is a nerd, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, I promise, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, gotta love em, stripper names, stripper rey, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: "Listen, I've worked my ass off to get into this school," She's standing in front of him now, their chests nearly touching as she hisses up at him. "So, I'd appreciate it if you just kept your mouth shut and forgot about everything that you saw the other night."He looks down at her for a moment, taking in her flushed cheeks and watery eyes."Ms. Niima. Nothing you do outside of this classroom has anything to do with me."He takes a step forward, bringing a hand up to lay it on his desk, just past her hip."Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	1. rough night?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's me again! back at it with another piece of hot garbage! anyways, i hope you enjoy xx <3

“You’re late, girl.”

To be fair, she was.

By one minute.

Rey has to bite her lip to stop herself from saying anything that’ll get her fired.

Instead, she nods at Plutt, trying her hardest to not make eye contact with the sad lump of a man.

“Sorry, Plutt. Ran into something on the way here.”

And she means that literally. She’d been on her bike, pedaling as fast as she could, too caught up in her thoughts to see the can in the road.

Fortunately, she’d been lucky enough to avoid scraping any of the more important areas she needed.

Plutt gave a disapproving glance, looking Rey up and down, before moving aside so she could actually go get dressed.

“Whatever. Don’t let it happen again,” She nods, holding onto her bag and going to move past him, but before she can he stops her. “Put on a little more makeup than usual. You look rough today.”

Shoving past him, she stomps into the dressing room, startling one of the girls sitting at a mirror.

“Oh, Rey! Hey!” Rose says, a smile spreading on her painted face. She gets up from her chair, adjusting the skimpy top she’s wearing as she does.

“Hey, Rose. Sorry about that.” 

Rose waves her off, moving aside so Rey can sit down at the mirror and start working on her makeup.

“Don’t worry about it, hon. Was Plutt being a dick again?”

It’s no new news that their boss is pretty terrible. He probably wouldn’t be as horrible if he wasn’t a sexist prick, but what can Rey expect working in this…type of field.

“Of course,” Rey blows air out of her mouth, working on applying a bright golden eyeshadow that’ll probably stain her eyelids. _Wonderful,_ she thinks to herself. “But I was late, so I guess I deserve it.”

Rose looks up from tugging on her heels, a frown on her face.

“Rey, nobody deserves to be treated like that. Besides, you’re already stressed enough about your upcoming classes, right?” 

She finishes up her lipstick, before turning around to look at Rose.

“God, you know it. I _did_ manage to get all the classes I wanted though.” She says, a toothy grin on her face.

Rose lets out a sound that makes Rey wince, clapping her hands together.

“Really?! Even the Microbiology class?” 

Rey nods, the bun on her head bobbing along with the movement. She’d worried over that class for months, terrified she wouldn’t be able to register for it in time.

“Mhm. You wouldn’t believe how quickly it filled up.” 

Rose walks back over to the mirror, giving herself one last look over before looking at Rey in the mirror’s reflection. 

“I’m happy that you got in. Now, you can stop worrying me about it,” Rey makes a face at that before letting out a small laugh. “Now, I better get out there before Plutt comes in _here_.

She pats Rey on the shoulder before turning around, heels clicking as they hit the floor.

Rey watches as she leaves, the door opening and letting in the loud music of the club, before it shuts again.

She looks back in the mirror, bringing a hand up to her head, undoing the bun that sits on top of it. Her hair falls to her shoulders and she sighs, picking up a brush.

She winces when she raises her arm up, cursing. She does it again, stretching to get a better look at it. The bruise is fresh, already starting to turn purple around the edges. She must’ve bruised it when she went down after wrecking her bike.

_Great._

She fights through the pain, brushing her hair out and rising from the chair, going over to her locker and pulling out something to change into. 

She decides to wear the strappy, barely-there bikini tonight. If it can even be called that, due to the fact that it could also be seen as a few strings of fabric.

She reminds herself that this is for her job.

Her job as a stripper. 

Or an exotic dancer, if she wants to be fancy about it.

As she pulls on the dress, she lets herself fall back into her thoughts—one of her worst habits.

It’s not like being a stripper is her dream job. But, as a 19-year-old ex-foster kid who needs to pay her bills and tuition, there’s not many other options to make fast cash.

She just needs to get through school and then she’ll be out of here…in the two years she has left.

_Sigh._

Pulling on a pair of heels that she’ll never get completely used to, she walks back over to the mirror, giving herself one last look over. 

Her eyes are tired, yet they shine with the glittery makeup that surrounds them. Her hair is wavy, too lazy to straighten it and she’s made sure to cover up the bruise, though still painfully aware of it every time she moves her arm the wrong way.

A banging on the door startles her, making her stumble on her heels.

“Hurry up in there!” Plutt shouts, voice muffled, not nearly as muffled as she wishes it could be.

Rey looks at her reflection one last time before letting out a deep breath, rolling her shoulders back, and putting on her standard poker face.

She opens the door, not bothering to reply to Plutt’s mumbles, ignoring the man and walking past him.

The lights in the club are dim, making her squint as she takes in her surroundings. She can already hear the obnoxious whistles from where she stands, and she rolls her eyes.

She’ll get used to them eventually, she tells herself—as if she hasn’t been saying that for the past year now.

Her eyes scan the lounge, taking in the decent number of guests and she already knows it’s going to be a long night.

 _Well, it is a Friday,_ she thinks to herself.

She sends a friendly smile Finn's way when she notices him near the stage, looking bored as usual. He waves at her before turning back towards the stage, sending a man who's hands start to wander too much over Rose, a look.

“Alriiiight, ladies and gentlemen, that was our lovely _little_ Tulip on staaaage.” 

Rey looks up, seeing Rose on the platform. The petite girl climbs off the pole, sweating already, smiling at the few people that are still trying to push bills into the sides of the thong she wears. She squats down on the floor, piling up the wads of cash into her arms, getting back up, and walking off stage.

She brushes past Rey, winking as she does.

“It’s a great night. Good luck up there, girl.” 

Rey smiles at her and waits for her cue.

“And now…our very own ray of light…here’s _Sunshine_!”

.

Ben didn’t know why he was here.

Well, he _knew_ why he was here.

Poe had nearly dragged him by his hair, pulling him from his office and hauling him into his car.

He could’ve easily fought him off, having a decent bit of leverage over the man, but…

Maybe getting out of the office and _away_ from the university would be good for him.

He definitely would have preferred something else other than a strip club though.

He wasn’t one to shame women, he just merely preferred to _avoid_ these type of places, due to how socially awkward he was.

Ben had been that way since he could remember, even in college when Poe would try—sometimes succeeding—to drag him along to the typical frat parties.

But he was here now, and he didn’t want to disappoint Poe for once, so he would put on a brave face.

By brave face, he meant _looking as grumpy_ as possible.

The lights of the club were dim, yet still seemed too bright for Ben's nervous eyes. He had to stop himself from turning around and running out the doors they’d just came through, turning his eyes to the floor and following Poe.

“Oh, Ben. Do you see what I’m seeing?”

At the mention of his voice, he looked up, turning his eyes in whatever direction Poe’s head was turned towards.

There was a small, dark-haired girl on stage, clad in only a tiny top and…whatever those were covering her behind…twisting and winding on the pole she held onto.

Ben frowned, turning towards his friend.

“I know we’re in a strip club, but I logically can’t understand why we’re here. You don’t even like women.”

Poe looked up, barking out a laugh, before clapping Ben on the back, making the taller man hiss in pain.

“No, not _her_. Him.” He whispered—a little too loud—and Ben turned his attention to who Poe was pointing at.

A man stood near the stage, looking _very_ bored.

Ben noticed the shirt he was wearing, which spelled out _SECURITY_.

“Are you kidding me.”

Poe looked up at Ben, grinning.

“Nope. Isn’t he cute?”

Ben sighed, reaching up to rub the area between his eyes. 

“You really brought us here to look at the security guy?”

Poe frowned shaking his head.

“No, Ben,” He motioned for the both of them to sit down at one of the bars near the stage and Ben begrudgingly followed. “I brought _you_ here for moral support.”

Ben rolled his eyes.

“And for you to have fun! You’re always in your office! Let loose! Live a little! Fuck someone!”

Nearly lunging at Poe, Ben held himself back. “Be _quiet_. We’re in a public place.”

It was Poe’s turn to roll his eyes, waving Ben off.

“Listen, buddy. I just worry about you.”

His eyes were sincere, cocky smile replaced by a worried frown. Ben suddenly felt sheepish, the urge to fidget around in his seat making him itch.

“I know…” He said quietly, mouth opening to add more, but shutting it when a booming voice interrupted him over the speakers.

“Alriiiight, ladies and gentlemen, that was our lovely _little_ Tulip on staaaage.”

The both of the men looked back up at the stage, the same woman that had been up there when they’d first come in now finishing her routine, collecting any stray bills that were left on stage.

Poe clapped, while Ben, awkward as ever, just sat there, not knowing what to do in that situation.

He looked over at Poe from the corner of his eye, noticing how his best friend was _not_ looking at the stage, instead at the oblivious man standing beside it.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

If his friend needed “moral support”, then he’d give it to him, because he knew Poe would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

“And now…our very own ray of light…here’s _Sunshine_!”


	2. sunshine meets random-hot-stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We really don’t have to do this.”
> 
> Rey pauses when he says that, bringing her arms up to cross them over her chest. If he really doesn’t want a lap dance from her, then she won’t force one on him.
> 
> “Fine,” she sighs, running a hand through her hair and wincing when it catches on a tangle. “But we have to stay in here for a bit or else my boss is going to probably yell at me about it.” 
> 
> He nods, seeming to relax in his seat at her words. Rey stands there for a moment, not sure about what to do next. She’s never had someone reject a lap dance before — usually because they were the ones paying for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slow burn is REAL

It takes a lot for Rey to not roll her eyes when the announcer gives her the cue to go on stage.

_Our very own._

It was always _Our._.

Rey was no one’s but her own.

She steps up onto the stage, making sure to sway her hips as she does.

She doesn’t need any more shit tonight from Plutt for looking too stiff. 

She takes her place at the pole, waiting for the music to start and the lights to brighten back up. She sucks in one more quick breath, letting it hiss out from between her teeth.

_"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner…”_

The song is low in her ears, the only thing she’s paying attention to being the pole and the guy already trying to shove money into the sides of the bottoms she wears.

She inwardly frowns. She recognizes him as the creep who’s _always_ here. And he _always_ tries to grab at Rey. She’s complained about him plenty, but Plutt refuses to do anything about the man, not wanting to miss out on any possible money being lost. She knows for a fact that Finn would love to drag the man out of the club by his neck, but Rey would never let him risk losing his job over her.

Rey swings on the pole, avoiding his wandering hands as she twists away from them. Just because Plutt wouldn’t do anything about the bastard didn’t mean that she’d make it easy for him to touch her. The lurker sits back down, disappointment clear on his face as he flicks the money he’d been shoving at her onto the stage.

The song picks up in pace and her movements along with it. 

_"You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours…"_

It’s decent money tonight, she notes to herself, as the crowd grows around the stage. There are the typical dollar bills being thrown on stage, along with the occasional five or twenty.

Looking as seductive as she can, her eyes scan the club in boredom. There are the regulars and then…wait. Who is _that?_

He’s sitting at one of the bars closer to the stage and he looks so _awkward_. Too tall and big for the tiny seat he’s in. 

But he’s gazing at her with a look on his face that makes her stumble over her feet on stage.

She looks away from him, embarrassed at how tripped up she’d been over the stranger, hoping that nobody noticed her mistake.

He’s not a regular. She would know if he was.

She peeks up at him from underneath her lashes as she hangs onto the pole. She’s seen his friend before, the handsome guy with warm eyes. The one that’s always here with the tall blonde. He tips generously, yet never asks for a dance, always making eyes at Finn who is _unaware_ as usual. 

Customers throw money onto the stage as the song dies down and Rey tries to stop herself from frowning as the Random-Hot-Stranger doesn’t dare get up from his seat to make his way over to her. They’re not supposed to be able to touch the dancers, but she’d let that rule slide for him. 

Rey’s selective, at least.

She finishes up her routine, wiping sweat from her brow. The stranger is still sitting and when she looks over at him this time, he turns away, avoiding her eyes.

Well.

She doesn’t bother to collect the money on the stage, instead choosing to stomp off it, passing Kaydel who looks back at her with worry on her face.

“Rey?”

She doesn’t respond, choosing to shake her head instead. She knows Kaydel will gather the money on stage for her.

Rey doesn’t stop walking until she gets back to her usual perch in the club, a seat tucked away near the bar.

She tries to not look over towards where the stranger sits.

 _You’re better than that_ , she chides herself.

Rey looks.

And he’s gone.

And so is his friend.

She frowns, brows furrowing, and then turns back around to face the bar, slumping over.

The man behind it – John? – gives her a look before going back to shining the glass he holds.

“Excuse me?”

Rey startles, quickly twisting around, expecting to see the usual creep. 

It’s…? Random-Hot-Stranger’s friend?

If he couldn’t tell how confused she is from the look on her face, he must when she mutters out a confused, “wha?”

He smiles, pearly whites nearly blinding her.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could give my buddy a lap dance.” he says, turning around to point. Rey leans to the side, looking in the direction he’s pointing in, eyes catching on the tall form of a man. 

_The Random-Hot-Stranger._

She looks back up at his friend, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh! I’m Poe, by the way.”

She hesitates before taking his hand, shaking it.

“It’s forty-five for thirty minutes,” she mumbles, letting go of his hand and bringing her own to rest it back on the bar. “But I’ll do it for thirty.” She _is_ already making decent money tonight. Hot-Random-Stranger’s friend can get a discount.

Poe, already digging a wad of cash – too much cash – out of his wallet, shakes his head. He lays the money on the bar before she can protest. Sighing, she pockets the cash, tucking it away into her top.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

And then an awkward silence ensues, before Rey can’t take it anymore and gets up from her seat, eyes set on Hot-Random-Stranger who seems blissfully unaware of what his friend has bought for him.

Before she walks completely past Poe, she glances back at the man. 

“You should talk to Finn,” she says, nodding her head towards her friend who’s glaring at a guy who’s trying to get too comfortable with Rose. “He’s a nice guy. Just a little oblivious.”

Poe blinks at that, cheeks slightly tinged with red, before nodding at her.

“N-noted.”

Feeling a little more confident than usual, Rey swings her hips as she makes her way through the club. His back is still turned towards her, but she could spot him anywhere in a crowd. The dude’s massive. 

She wishes she’d asked his friend for his name. But maybe it’s better if it comes from him.

When she reaches him, it seems as if her confidence has suddenly disappeared, and she feels like her actual age for once. She taps him gently on the shoulder, but he still jumps, quickly twisting his head around and jumping _again_ when he sees her standing there. 

She smiles down at him. “Hi.” Smooth, Rey.

He stares up at her for a moment, making her fidget nervously, before he speaks. 

“Hi?”

She turns away from him, nodding her head towards Poe who’s now slowly inching his way across the club towards Finn. "Your friend bought you a lap dance.” 

His eyes widen and the tiny bit of ear that peeks out from his hair turns bright red.

That really shouldn’t be cute…but it is.

 _Get it together, Rey, he’s a customer._

_A hot customer._

“O-oh no. You really don’t hav—” she cuts him off, raising her hand. 

“He already paid me. I kinda _do_ have to.” Technically, she doesn’t but…

Random-Hot-Stranger lets out a muttered curse, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. Rey definitely doesn’t wonder what it feels like. 

“Fine.” 

He doesn’t seem as enthusiastic as he did when she was on stage and it shouldn’t make her frown, but it does.

“Alright, follow me then.” She waits for him to stand up, and if she thought he was big when he was sitting, then he’s _massive_ when he’s up. Intimidated in a good way—great way— Rey turns around, leading him to one of the private rooms in the back. 

He doesn’t say anything as they walk, but Rey doesn’t either. 

She opens the door for him, and he mutters out a quiet “Thank you”. 

The room is small, but big enough for the two of them, just like the velvet-covered love seat that sits in the middle of it. 

He stands there, just as awkward as ever, Rey thinks, before she places a hand on his arm, nudging him towards the small couch. He gives her a look before sitting down, knees bent because of how long his limbs are. 

Rey walks over to the small table nestled in the corner, picking up a tablet and swiping for a random song. She picks one that's slow enough.

The song starts to play and Rey turns back to where the man — she should really get his name – sits, looking awkward as ever. _Very_ awkward. 

“We really don’t have to do this.”

Rey pauses when he says that, bringing her arms up to cross them over her chest. If he really doesn’t want a lap dance from her, then she won’t force one on him.

“Fine,” she sighs, running a hand through her hair and wincing when it catches on a tangle. “But we have to stay in here for a bit or else my boss is going to probably yell at me about it.” 

He nods, seeming to relax in his seat at her words. Rey stands there for a moment, not sure about what to do next. She’s never had someone reject a lap dance before — usually because they were the ones paying for it. 

Seeming to pick up on her confusion, he slides over in the seat, leaving as much room as he can for her. 

“If— If you want to sit—”

She smiles, walks over, and plops down beside him. 

“I’m Rey, by the way.” She knows she shouldn’t give out her real name to a stranger, but she can’t stop herself from saying it. Especially when he smiles — that _soft_ sort of smile — back at her and holds his hand out for her to shake.

She takes it, letting him grasp her hand.

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry that this has taken forever to get out ): school has been kicking my ass and so has my mental health (haha gotta love it). but!! i'm gonna try to do better ;;;; i hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience!!! <3 also rey needs some horny-b-gone spray

**Author's Note:**

> wow! you made it to the end! i'm proud, reader <3 thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
